Hasta que te conocí
by Michell0212
Summary: El la amo con demencia, asta perder la razón. Ella se enamoro de el de una manera enfermiza y anormal. Ambos quien sacar ese mal amor de sus mentes. Sin imaginar que el destino les tíene algo distinto.


Gracias a una Gran amiga, comenzaré a transcribir este fic. Gracias a su ayuda el fic tendrá mejor narrativa y contexto. Y sobre todo buena ortografía jeje. Espero aprender mucho de ella. Bien sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo uno, disfrútenlo.

**Hasta que te conoci**

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko

Capitulo Uno: Cambios

Su mirada ambarina, contemplar el paisaje desde la ventanilla del ómnibus, iba de camino al que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. El sentimiento de añoranza oprimía su pecho, pero desde la muerte de su madre no le quedaba más opción, había elegido una carrera de esa ciudad para cursar. La prematura muerte de su madre había acelerado la situación, obligadamente a tener que vivir con su molesto medio hermano, todos sus ahorros se esfumaron gracias a tener que cubrir los gastos funerarios.  
Tenía en claro que la convivencia no sería nada agradable, el trato entre ellos era el mínimo y necesario. Por más que su hermano mayor no lo exteriorizaba, era claro que no lo quería. Ser el fruto de la aventura de Inu no con su secretaria era algo que tuvo que aceptar de mala gana. Además, la diferencia era social abismal.  
Al llegar a la estación, había un hombrecito pequeño de apariencia extraña con un cartel con su nombre en él. Con pesadez se acercó y vocifero algunas maldiciones al ver el gesto de desagrado en las facciones del hombre.  
¡Genial! - Pensé, no tuve ni media hora allí y ya la situación era incomoda.  
Sin siquiera ofrecerse a ayudarlo con el equipaje, que no era mucho. Se giró en una orden silenciosa para que lo siguiera. Gruñendo entre dientes lo hizo, odiaba que le remarcaran su origen. No importa que esté dentro del vehículo estacionado, cuando llego al estacionamiento, al ubicarse en la parte trasera, cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo saltar al hombre del susto.

—Me quejare con el amo bonito, mis obligaciones son con él. - musitó al arrancar el vehículo.

Una sonrisa irónica, bailaba en los labios del muchacho, era cómica la forma de dirigirse a su medio hermano, y lo peor es que este la odiaba cada vez que la escuchaba. El trayecto fue en silencio, observaba con curiosidad que a pesar de no venir muy seguido no había cambiado nada.  
Al llegar a destino. Se bajó y procedió a volver a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, el hombre lo miro con un gesto desagradable que fue lo suficiente para alegrarle la tarde. Su mirada grabó la fachada de la mansión. Arrugó el ceño con molestia, odiaba a la familia de su padre, ellos vivían cómodamente. En cambio, su difunta madre y él había veces que no habían tenido que llegar, por culpa de la miseria que su progenitor les enviaba, violaba una edad temprana a trabajar después de clases para ayudar en la economía del hogar.

—Esto, lo hago por ti madre. - Pensaron con desazón.

Después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad que consumió a su madre lentamente termino falleciendo. Y en su lecho de muerte le hizo prometer que iría a vivir con su padre. Lamentablemente el dolor de la ausencia fue más grande de lo que tenía planeado, termino escudándose en toda clase de vicios y malas compañías. Seis meses viviendo en exceso, hasta que un día llamaron a su padre y tuvieron que internarlo en una clínica de rehabilitación contra su voluntad.  
Al mirar la puerta de la entrada de la casa, logro ver una figura femenina. Kagura Taisho estaba esperándolo, eso le causo curiosidad pues era la esposa de su hermano Sesshomaru y seguro lo hizo por pedido de este.

— Bienvenido Inuyasha. — saludo al recibirlo.

— Gracias Kagura, ¿Y los demás?— interrogar al entrar siguiendo a la mujer al interior de la casa.

— Sesshomaru en la universidad y tu padre está de viaje de negocios— Comunicando empezando a subir las escaleras.

Inuyasha, rodo los ojos ante lo dicho era obvio que la había dejado sola. Su querido medio hermano era profesor y daba clases en la universidad era un genio para sus veintisiete años. Y lo de su padre era dueño de una corporación y viajaba constante mente y su mujer Irasue lo acompañaba siempre, así evitaría ser engañada nuevamente. Todavía no imaginaba el cómo había perdido su infidelidad de años atrás.

—Bien Inuyasha, esta será tu habitación— indicó Kagura al ambarino.

—Ponte cómodo, la chica de servicio te avisara cuando esté lista la cena.— finalizo y salió del lugar para darle su privacidad. El chico solo asintió y comenzó a revisar el lugar.

—Amplio, limpio, cómodo.— admitio dejando su maleta en el suelo y se tiró sobre la cama, usando sus brazos como almohada sospechoso esta era una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Las situaciones serias difíciles y esperaba poder mantener su carácter bajo control. En ese instante su móvil vibro indicándole un mensaje de texto nuevo y sin ser un genio para sable de quien se requiera.

—¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estas, llegaste a Tokio al fin?—  
Suspiro con cansancio y sonrió. Miroku siempre había estado a su lado en las buenas y las malas. —Ya me instalé en la cueva de los lobos.— escribió Inuyasha, con una sonrisa irónica ante la comparación que acababa de dar.  
—Bien ya es hora que conozcas las hermosuras de este lugar. Asi que prepárate que saldremos, no acepto negativas. Me la debes. —

—No creo que el carcelero de hermanito me deje salir. — respondió con pesadez, era obvio que su padre lo había dejado una carga.

—¡No jodas! ¿Dónde está mi amigo y que hiciste con él?. —

—¡Keh!. — Gruño el ambarino, sabía que su amigo era terco en cuestiones de "salir" a dar la vuelta. Pero ya después de tanto tiempo ameritaba una noche para distraerse. El problema era Sesshomaru.  
—Ok, deja ver qué puedo hacer.— Supongamos, esperaba no tener que tener que escaparse.

—¡Genial !, estaré esperando tu llamada.—

En ese instante se escuchó que llamaban la puerta.

—Joven la cena estará en unos minutos, los señores lo esperan.

—El infierno, se avecina.— Penso con molestia.

.

.

.  
Sus ojos cafés seguían mirando a nada en especial, todavía seguía presa de lo injusta que era la vida. Y que es destino era un maldito desgraciado que le gustaba jugar con ella.

—¿Pensar en lo mismo? —Cuestiona la chica mirando a su amiga mientras peinaba su cabello. Sango era una joven universitaria estudiante de la facultad de medicina. Alta, delegada, cabello laceo en un tono café claro tirando a castaño.

—¿Kagome? ¿Vamos que pasa?. —Indagó al no ver reacción de su amiga Kagome estudiaba Sistemas Informáticos, era una amante de la programación. Poseía una estura promedio, un juego con una figura bien precisa, resaltando gracias a su cabellera azabache con ondulaciones en las puntas.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante su suerte después de tanto tiempo, el pasado le restregaba en su rostro su secreto más doloroso, ¿Por qué a ella? De tantos lugares en el mundo, tenemos la maldita suerte de encontrárselo ahí. Su ser se agito al recordar, todo lo que sucedió después de él. Tres años atrás la había lastimado de una manera que había dejado una herida profunda, había jurado entre lágrimas el no volver a cruzarse con él en un futuro. El cambiarse de ciudad fue de mucha ayuda, el refugio en su amiga fue provechoso y desde ese día no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Por qué todo me sucede a mí?. —gimió con pesar.  
El verlo removió sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. Odiaba que no había cambiado nada con el tiempo, seguía mantenido el mismo físico, su atractivo relativo, pero sin dudas lo principal arma, eran sus ojos de un tono ámbar tan profundo que la hacía estremecer cuando conectaban sus miradas Miró angustiada a la castaña, quien sabia y estaba enterada de todo, de cada detalle de la enfermiza relación que tenía con su verdugo. Lucho mucho para lograr la estabilidad que vivía en la actualidad.

—¿Te dijo algo?. —Indago la castaña.  
—No...—musito Kagome muy levemente.

—Entonces, que es lo que te preocupa.—

—Tengo 2 horas diarias de clase con él, y para colmo es, es mi asesor. Cualquier problema tenga que dirigirme obligatoriamente con el— dijo con pesar.

—¿Crees que te recuerde? Pienso, ha pasado tanto tiempo tal vez te ...— sango fue interrumpida por la azabache.  
—Sí, me recuerda ... de la misma manera que antes. Estoy segura— contestó la chica con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

**Flash back**

Kagome esperaba pacientemente en su salón de clases. Era ya viernes. Una semana ya en la universidad por fin, su esfuerzo había dado frutos. Todo era como ella lo imagino, clases extenuantes que mejoraban su aprendizaje, por si fuera poco, chicos muy interesantes. Más de uno intento coquetear con ella, pero estaba tan emocionado con el ambiente que no le tomo importancia a ninguno. En ese momento el profesor entro al salón. El cual Kagome no pudo ver muy bien pues en ese instante su móvil indico la notificación de un mensaje nuevo obligando a bajar la mirada.  
El profesor saludo y procedimiento a explicar su asignatura, aclarar también su forma de trabajo y algunos puntos que escribieron en el pizarrón. La chica estaba tan ensimismada en su móvil que no se percató que su profesor la llamaba.

—Señorita! ... señorita!—

Kagome al escuchar tan cerca de la voz masculina. Levanto su mirada y lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo. Esa, esa mirada. Ella no dejaba de verle cuando este hablo, estaba totalmente aturdida a causa de su presencia.

—No está permitido usar móvil en mi clase, entréguelo se lo regresare al final.— habo con firmeza.

—ESTOY VA PARA TODOS, entendido. - finalizo el hombre, los chicos asintieron mientras extendía su mano.

—¡No! No puede ser. —Palideció en sus adentros la azabache.

El hombre al no ver reaccionar de la chica. Tomo el móvil de sus manos y giro para retirarse en el momento que volteaba para verle de reojo.

—Espero no volver a suceder, Srta. Ka ... Go ... Me. —Lo último lo hizo moviendo sus labios en un susurro apenas audible para los demás, pero bien pronunciado para la chica pudiese entender Kagome al alcanzar escucharlo, afectar su cuerpo temblar.

—T ... tú. - nombro la chica apenas audible.  
El hombre dio la espalda para dirigirse a su lugar para comenzar.

—Interesante.— sonrió, mientras dejaba una Kagome nerviosa y confundida.

**Fin de flash back**

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, pero estaba segura que Sesshomaru Taisho iba a volver a joderle la existencia, una vez más.

Continuará ...


End file.
